The Devil's Shenanigans
by squiggedpig
Summary: This is a fic about the Deimon Devilbats and their exploits. It’s told from Hiruma and Sena’s viewpoints, respectively. Mostly HirumaSena, but also a little HirumaMamori love, though it’s completely onesided.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Lo, everyone! I'm Squig. When I was posting this, I realized I hadn't given it a title, so I just kind of drew one out of the air. xD So, if it seems strange, you know why.

**Description:** This is a fic about the Deimon Devilbats and their exploits. It's told from Hiruma and Sena's viewpoints, respectively. Mostly Hiruma/Sena, but also a little Hiruma/Mamori love, though it's completely one-sided.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21; not a single damn part of it, though I sure would love to own Hiruma. :D

* * *

Hiruma frowned when he saw Sena fall. The shrimp seemed to be getting worse as the practice progressed. _I wonder what's wrong now…_ he thought as he pulled out an automatic rifle and fired rounds all around Sena's body. "If I see you fall one more time you fucking secretary, I'm going to turn you into dog food!" he screamed, Cerberus snarling at his heels. Sena "eep"ed and scrambled to his feet, dashing off through the obstacle course that had been set up. 

"Hiruma!"

Hiruma frowned and looked across the field to see Mamori charging over to him, a disapproving look on her face. Then again, when did she ever have any other look on her face when she looked at him? "What is it, fucking manager?" he growled at her.

"You're pushing Sena too hard!" Mamori cried, and Hiruma heard a bizarre mix of anger, confusion, hurt, and disappointment in her voice. "He's only the secretary; you shouldn't be forcing him to practice like this!"

"I-its okay, Mamori." Sena rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Hiruma scowled; hadn't he been running the obstacle course? The shrimp always managed to show up out of the blue without him even noticing. It was damn annoying. "I want to support the team and show them that even the secretary is working hard," Sena continued, making up yet another lie as to why he was practicing with the team.

"But Sena," Mamori began, and Hiruma moved to cut her off. No need to hear another lecture about how Sena was overexerting himself or some such bullshit. Hiruma fired a couple shotgun rounds into the sky and yelled, "Swimming drill! Everyone to the pool."

The pool was Hiruma's latest request (threat) for the principal and, of course, the principal had agreed to let him build a pool near the football field.

"But we're not wearin' our swimming trunks-"Monta began, but his protest was cut off by the sound of gunfire.

"MOVE IT!"

The whole American football team, excluding Hiruma and Mamori, raced towards the pool. Hiruma cackled and started towards the pool as well, only to be stopped by Mamori's, "Wait."

Hiruma looked over his shoulder at her, smile gone. "What is it, fucking manager?"

Mamori frowned and took an angry step forward. "Please don't call me that!"

"Hn? Then hurry up and speak."

"I just…" Mamori looked off to the side and Hiruma scowled. "I… That is, I…"

"Speak!" he barked, making her jump.

"I… found a new practice routine," she finished, looking back up at him.

Hiruma narrowed his eyes and turned away from her, sauntering towards the pool. "Leave the details in the clubhouse, then." He didn't hear Mamori's footsteps to indicate that she was following him, so he yelled to his team that was now floating in the pool. "Twenty laps around the pool! Anyone who doesn't finish in 120 seconds plays a punishment game!"

-

"All right, everyone," Hiruma said, sitting on the edge of the pool as Yukimitsu ran around the field, trying not to get eaten by Cerberus. He had failed to do twenty laps around the pool in the allotted time, so now he was playing one of Hiruma's little games.

_Poor Yukimitsu,_ Sena thought, watching the boy run from the hell hound. His gaze drifted over to Hiruma, as it always seemed to do today. Ugh, he had to stop thinking about him! Hiruma was distracting him so much that he was doing horrible at all of the drills, which made Hiruma mad, which just made him think about Hiruma even more. It was an endless Hiruma cycle!

"Fucking secretary, are you listening?!" Sena was jerked out of his thoughts (which were about Hiruma, he realized to his dismay) by Hiruma's yelling and the persistent pushing of a pistol's barrel against his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry," Sena apologized hastily, looking down at the water. "I'm listening." All of the trouble he was in now was because of yesterday, when Hiruma saved him.

Sena watched the reflections on the water as he remembered the events that took place the day before...

_Sena shut off the lights in the clubhouse as he walked out of the door. He was the last one to go home today because Mamori had to leave practice early, and he had promised her he would lock up._

_As he locked the door to the clubhouse, he thought about when he would finally tell Mamori that he was Eyeshield 21. He wouldn't keep it a secret forever, but it just never seemed to be the right time to tell her._

_In the middle of all these thoughts, he felt someone grab his shoulder, turn him, and slam his back against the clubhouse's door._

"_Wha-"Sena looked up to see three huge men standing in front of him. "Eek!"_

"_You're the secretary for the American football club, right?" one of the guys growled. He had dreadlocks and a tattoo on his neck of a fist colliding with a head. Sena swallowed a lump in his throat._

"_Y-Yes!"_

"_Tell us who Eyeshield 21 is!"_

_Sena blinked. "… Huh?"_

"_Tell us who he is," the second one, the tallest, shouted, punching him in the stomach. "Give us his real name! We want him to play for the soccer team!"_

Oh my God…_ he thought, clutching his stomach. "I-I'm sorry, but he isn't interested in playing any other sports right now…"_

_The third one, who was as wide as Kurita, raised his fist. "Just give us his name! I'm sure we can find a way to convince him. Besides, if you tell us now you'll be saved from one helluva beating."_

_Sena closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I won't tell you."_

"_Haaah?!" one of the men cried. It was reminiscent of the three lineman "brothers", and with his eyes closed Sena could almost pretend that it was them, playing a trick on him._

"_We'll get it out of you one way or another!"_

_Sena braced himself, but it didn't do any good. As they began to mercilessly beat him, he wondered if he was going to make it out of this. On the field, even when things were hard, he'd never thought that he wouldn't make it out alive. In fact, ever since he'd joined the American football club, he had barely ever seriously feared for his life. Excluding Hiruma's daily threats, of course. Though, in the back of his mind, he knew that Hiruma would never really hurt him or any of the team._

_Hiruma… What he wouldn't give to see him now…_

"_Let him go."_

_Suddenly the blows ceased and Sena opened his eyes to see that the three men had stopped hitting him and were looking up at a figure towering over all of them. A figure with devil's eyes._

"_Hiruma…" he breathed._

"_Youichi Hiruma?" the Kurita sized one asked, frowning. "Aren't you the captain of the American football team?"_

"_Give us the name of Eyeshield 21!" Tattooed Dreadlock guy yelled._

_Hiruma smiled and Sena shivered. He knew that look. "Certainly," Hiruma hissed, pulling out what appeared to be a book._

_The three men, who had apparently never heard of Hiruma's reputation, had obviously heard of the infamous Devil's Handbook because when Hiruma pulled it out, they all began to run away._

"_Just forget it!" the giant of the three cried. "We don't need Eyeshield!"_

_Hiruma held out a hand for Sena and, surprised, Sena took it, climbing to his feet. It wasn't that Hiruma wasn't a nice guy; he just had his own way of showing it. And it usually wasn't so straightforward. Sena opened his mouth to thank him, but Hiruma cut him off._

"_When you need me to help you, I'll be there. Fucking shrimp."_

Sena sighed as he remembered how he had just stood there, watching Hiruma walk away. Why had that simple statement shook him up so much? And why had Hiruma been there? He had left practice long before Sena locked up, so why had he come back? He was itching to ask Hiruma the dozens of questions racing through his mind, but today he was feeling very embarrassed around the team captain.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled out of the pool by the collar of his shirt, and then an arm was wrapped around his neck, pulling him right up against someone's chest. He looked up and almost gasped. Hiruma?!

Hiruma looked down at him and scowled. "Since the fucking secretary won't listen, I'll keep him in this stranglehold while all of you swim twenty laps and then run twenty around the field. Maybe then he'll start paying attention."

Sena watched miserably as his teammates began the drill. "I'm sorry…" he murmured, looking down at his hands.

Hiruma watched him and then looked out at the rest of the team. "You've been doing really shitty today."

"Y-Yes…"

"Why?"

Sena turned his head and looked up at his captain. "Well… I was just thinking about… um… yesterday…" When Hiruma didn't say anything, he continued. "I have some questions-"

But he was cut off by a piercing scream coming from the direction of the clubhouse.

"M-Mamori?" Sena cried, scrambling away from his demonic leader and running towards the clubhouse. The rest of the Devilbats, who had stopped mid-punishment, were running after him in pursuit. All except for Hiruma, who walked unconcernedly towards the clubhouse, watching his speedy little running back thoughtfully.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one, at a close! DUN-duh-DUN-duh! xD I hope all of you enjoyed it (or at least found it tolerable) and I sincerely hope that the characters weren't OOC! This is my sincerest wish. Do you think I did a good job with that? I'd love to know. Reviews would be tasty; even a comment telling me you read it would be nice. Most of all, I hope to see all of you back for chapter two! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Word, yo! xD /snickers/ Welcome back for chapter two /dances/ I hope all of you enjoyed chapter one (which you must have, if you're back for chapter two!).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Eyeshield 21. But I do own the new person who shows up in this chapter. :P If I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise.

* * *

"Everyone, relax," Hiruma barked. "As long as you keep your fucking mouths shut, I can keep this quiet."

"But isn't this grounds for banning us from the tournament?" Kurita asked, shaking like a leaf.

"That's why you need to keep quiet about it, fucking fatty!" Hiruma was addressing the entire team, who was gathered around their strategy table, and the dead body stuffed into Hiruma's locker.

The reason for Mamori's scream had become blatantly obvious to the team once they had walked into the clubhouse. You saw the lockers once you stepped inside, and it was kind of hard not to notice when there was something as big as a body stuffed inside one of them.

The body was that of an old man, looking to be in his sixties or seventies. He was incredibly dirty, though he was wearing a nice suit. His clothes seemed a little askew, and he was only wearing socks. For some strange reason, this well dressed man wasn't wearing shoes.

Sena was shaking, but most of his thoughts weren't about being banned from the team. "This… is serious…" he said nervously.

"Sena's right," Mamori said, also looking shaken. "From the time we left here to start practice to when I walked in, someone came into the clubhouse to dump a body. In Hiruma's locker," she added.

"Maybe it was someone from another team," Monta conjectured. "Ya know, so they can get us banned."

"This kind of thing seems a little extreme," Suzuna said, solemn for once. "I mean… someone had to actually _kill_ this man, carry him here, and shove him into a locker. They themselves could get banned if we trace this back to them."

"Which we will," Hiruma interrupted. "It may not be another team; maybe it's someone who has a grudge against us."

The Deimon Devilbats collectively pictured Hiruma cackling, guns firing, Devil's Handbook afloat. They paled. Too many people could have a grudge against him…

"But that's impossible," Jumonji said, finally voicing their thoughts. "Even if someone has a grudge… uh… Even if all the people who have grudges against Hiruma wanted to do this, they wouldn't. He would just come after them again."

Hiruma cackled approvingly. The rest of the team was relieved; it would be a daunting task to find _all_ of Hiruma's enemies.

"So then we should assume," Jumonji continued, apparently taking on the role of lead detective. "That it's someone who has a grudge against the team, since Hiruma's our captain."

"Or," Yukimitsu added. "It could have been a completely random spot that was chosen."

"But that still means someone has a grudge against the Devilbats as a whole," Mamori concluded.

"And maybe whoever stuffed him in here didn't kill him," Hiruma said almost lazily. The Devilbats looked around at each other; what was their captain talking about?

Sena frowned, glancing at the body before letting his gaze skitter back. He felt sick. Who would have a grudge against them that was this bad? He looked up at Hiruma, who was now staring at the ceiling.

Sena was sure that Hiruma would know what to do. Didn't he always? He would be able to fix things…

"Who was he?" Sena asked quietly, looking at Hiruma. Hiruma's head dropped down and he looked at Sena.

"AHA-HA! I know who he was," Taki announced, giving them the thumbs up. Suzuna pounced on her brother and started to pound her skates into his back.

"Shut up, you dumb brother! This is serious and you have no idea who it is, do you?!"

"But… my sister…"

Sena grabbed Suzuna's arm and pulled her off of Taki. "Let's hear him out," he suggested. "Maybe Taki really does know who it is."

Taki immediately straightened up, leg thrust into the air. "It's my mother!"

The clubhouse was filled with silence, broken only by Taki's, "AHA-HA! You're all impressed I knew, aren't you?"

Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano began to viciously kick Taki. "You idiot," they screamed. "That person isn't even a woman!"

"Why would he even say that…?" Sena muttered, a hand over his eyes.

"He just wanted to sound like he knew something," Suzuna groaned, letting her brother get beaten. "That idiot."

"Sena."

Startled, Sena turned his back to the chaos to look at Hiruma. He had actually called him by his name! Extremely pleased, he smiled at the devilish man. "Yes?"

Hiruma looked down at him. "Why do you think I know who that man is?"

Sena's smile disappeared and he could feel blood rushing to his face. "I just thought… well, you know so much… But I don't think you did it, of course!"

Hiruma stared at his running back and then fired some shots into the ceiling to quiet everyone. "I do know who it is," he said, surprising everyone.

"Well…" Mamori walked over to stand next to Sena, looking up at Hiruma. "Who is he?"

Hiruma glanced at Mamori and the rest of the team before letting his gaze rest on Sena once more. "He was my grandfather."

* * *

A/N: Gasp! What a strange turn of events! xD Or is Hiruma lying? Hmmm… Guess you'll just have to wait and see. I'd like to thank Sillvog for being full of awesome and reviewing; it really inspired me to finish this chapter and post it quickly! And I also wanted to start the Devilbats' first escapade. Dead bodies are serious business! xD As always, reviews make me happy, which makes me post faster. xP But really, if you think I need to do something to make the story better, tell me. I won't hate you, I'll love you. Unless you're mean. Then I'll just take your advice and shove the rest of it into a hazardous waste pile. And if anyone starts to seem OOC to you, tell me; I'll smack them back into place. /gives Sena the evil eye/ Chapter three will have oodles more Hiruma/Mamori love, but like I said before, it's one sided. Don't expect good things if you're a fan of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21, but I do own the dead body (along with a few other characters). /pets the dead body/

* * *

The silence in the clubhouse was suffocating, not to mention eerie. Only when there was no one inside was the Devilbats' lair this quiet.

Hiruma knew that his team was staring at him, shocked by the news that the dead body was none other than his grandfather. Their reactions were amusing; all except for Sena's. Something in his running back's eyes was making him feel a pang of regret. He ignored the feeling and set about explaining the situation. "Relax," he barked, to shake them out of their shock. "No one killed by grandfather."

"Are ya saying _you_ killed him?" Monta cried, completely losing his head.

Hiruma cackled and the team gave a collective shiver. "If only…." he hissed.

Mamori took a step closer to Hiruma. "But, Hiruma… How can you say no one killed him?"

Hiruma glanced at Mamori and narrowed his eyes. "I told all of you that maybe whoever stuffed him in here didn't kill him. Well, that bastard has been dead for a few months now."

Sena's eyes widened in horror as he asked, "Are you saying that someone dug up your grandfather and left him in here?"

Hiruma turned away from everyone so that he was facing the door. He didn't want to see the look on Sena's face; the shrimp was so emotional. "Yes." As he expected, pandemonium broke out.

"What the hell?" Jumonji yelled, slamming his palms onto the strategy table.  
That's sick!"

"Some sick bastards did this…" Togano muttered, his manga closed in front of him.

"F-Find!" Komusubi shouted.

"Komusubi is right," Kurita said anxiously. "We need to find whoever did this and turn them over to the police. Someone who could do something like this shouldn't be allowed to just walk around freely!"

Silence fell as the Devilbats all looked at Hiruma, but no one decided to comment on the hypocrisy of turning someone evil over to the police, while they kept their own personal devil here with them.

Yukimitsu cleared his throat. "At any rate, how are we supposed to figure out who did this? Making a list of everyone who has a grudge against the Devilbats could be cumbersome."

"Why don't you all just come out with it already?" Hiruma growled, turning back around to face them. He'd been silent this whole time, waiting, but Sena hadn't said a word. When he turned, he could see the helpless looks on his teammates' faces, but he hadn't expected anything different. "You need me to do the fucking dirty work." It was pointless to let them continue to conjecture; they wouldn't get anywhere and they'd become so anxious that they'd be useless.

"H-Hiruma!" Kurita cried, launching himself at his friend. Hiruma stepped to the side, neatly avoiding the huge lineman, who crashed into the door. They heard the wood splinter as the door broke into pieces.

"It's a good thing we have Hiruma here," Monta said thoughtfully as their captain mercilessly kicked Kurita for breaking the door. They could hear his shouts ("Fucking fatty!") in the background. Sena looked at Monta but merely nodded.

-

Sena sat in his classroom, looking out the window. A few days had passed since they had discovered the body in the clubhouse. Hiruma had a couple men dressed all in black come in and take care of the body. What they did with it only they (and presumably Hiruma) knew.

Sena wondered if Hiruma had his grandfather put back in his grave. Normally that's what someone would do, but Hiruma was… well, Hiruma, and after what he'd said, Sena just wasn't sure what his captain had in mind.

"_If only…"_

Why would Hiruma hate his grandfather so much that he'd want to kill him? And what about Hiruma's parents? Sena had never heard about either of them. Did he hate them, too? Were they dead?

With all of these thoughts spinning around in his head, and in a contemplative mood, Sena left his classroom when the final bell rang, signaling the end of his classes for the day. As he walked down the hall, not really paying attention, someone grabbed his shoulder and he yelped. Turning, he saw that it was Monta, looking very serious. "Monta, what-"

"Hiruma found out who put the body in the clubhouse," Monta said, cutting Sena off.

Sena gasped in amazement. So soon? It had only been two days since the discovery…_I always knew Hiruma was amazing, but-_ He quickly cut off his own thoughts, not wanting them to continue in that vein. He was already embarrassed enough around Hiruma, no need to add fuel to the fire.

"Hey, Sena, are ya okay? Your face is gettin' red." Monta frowned at his friend, who jumped. "What were ya thinking about?"

"Nothing," Sena said hastily. "So who did… er… it?" He didn't want to actually say the crime out loud, and he was wishing that Monta hadn't already said it. What if someone overheard them?

"Take a look." Monta passed him a piece of paper with three pictures on it. When Sena looked at the pictures, he almost fell over. It was the three men who had attacked him the night he had been locking up the clubhouse!

"I know these guys," he said, looking around anxiously.

"What? How?"

Sena recounted the entire story to his friend, but left out the part where Hiruma told him that whenever Sena needed him, he'd be there. There was no need to tell Monta that.

"You're lucky Hiruma showed up," Monta replied, shaking his head. "But hey, that gives us a lead!"

"It does?" Sena didn't know what it was. All they'd revealed was that wanted to know who Eyeshield 21 was because they wanted him for-

"The soccer team!" Sena yelled, excited. Together they ran out of the school and to the soccer field. The soccer club should be gathering since school was out… They spotted a few soccer players on the field, and then they spotted a familiar face.

"Muro Satoshi!" they called, running over to him. He didn't look very happy to see them, but then again, they _did_ beat him in a kicking contest.

"What?" he snapped, glaring at them. "I'm busy."

"We just wanted to know where we could find these guys," Sena said timidly as Monta held up the piece of paper that had the pictures of the three guys on it.

Muro looked at the piece of paper and scowled. "How the hell would I know where to find them?"

Sena and Monta looked at each other. "But," Monta began. "They're on the soccer team."

"No they're not. Trust me, I know everyone that's on the soccer team."

"But-"

"Get lost already!" Muro snarled. Sena and Monta turned and trudged to the clubhouse, confused. For some reason they didn't have practice this afternoon (Hiruma had told them so this morning during the practice they had before school), but they decided to head there anyway.

"Are ya sure that they said they wanted Eyeshield for the soccer team?" Monta asked, frowning.

"Yes, I'm positive…" Sena murmured. They walked in silence until they reached the (new) door of the clubhouse and then stopped outside. "They lied about being in the soccer club… why?"

"Maybe they go to another school," Monta suggested.

"But they were wearing Deimon uniforms. Besides, Eyeshield can only play in Deimon sports teams…"

There was a pause as they both thought about the situation.

"They wanted Eyeshield 21 for some purpose and didn't want me to know why," Sena started.

"And when ya didn't tell 'em, they got mad and dug up Hiruma's grandpa, so that Eyeshield and the rest of the Devilbats would be banned from the tournament," Monta continued.

"Wrong, fucking shrimps."

Sena and Monta turned to see their demonic quarterback standing behind them, a grenade launcher casually slung over one shoulder.

"Huh?" Sena frowned at the older boy.

"There's no way that those three fucking idiots could have figured out who my grandfather is and where he was buried," Hiruma replied, looking grim. Sena thought that Hiruma sounded pretty sure about that; he believed him.

"So how did they know all of that stuff then?" Monta asked. Hiruma didn't reply, letting the two younger boys think about it.

"Wait," Sena began, more confused than he was before. "Do you think that someone else told them all that stuff?" Still Hiruma didn't reply, leaving Sena to continue his thoughts out loud. "But why would someone tell them all that stuff? Unless… whoever told them is-"

"The real culprit!" Monta finished. "But then, who's the guy behind the scenes?"

"That," Hiruma finally said, kicking open the clubhouse door and pointing his grenade launcher at the tall man inside. "Is the real mystery."

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Another chapter, at a close. Who are the three strange men who bullied Sena? Who's putting them up to all of this? Why are they doing this? Only I (and possibly Hiruma) know. I know I said that this chapter would have oodles more Hiruma/Mamori love, but when I started typing I realized it didn't fit as well as I thought it would. I'll get it in next chapter, I promise; I'll mold the story around it so that it'll _have_ to go in. xD I'm replying (saying thank you) to reviews now, and since one of my other Eyeshield fics was a oneshot and the other is being revamped (see below), I decided to reply to all of them in this one.

Sillvog: a big thank you for reviewing all of my Eyeshield 21 fics. :D I appreciate the enthusiasm (and the guesses xD).

high-off-life: also gets a big fat thank you from me. I took your advice and enabled anonymous reviews. I'm also going to revamp the first chapter of the Teaching Disaster fic. I knew that Hiruma would only get the smart people (Yuki, Mamori, possibly himself) to help Sena, but like you said, I did just want all of the characters to help him one-on-one. You gave me some ideas, so I'll take those and mold it so it's more in character. I really appreciate the thought you put into it.

Scrunchy: thank you for saying The Devibats' Teaching Disaster sounded like fun. xD Really. I wanted the Teaching Disaster fic to be a fun one, so I'm glad it's come out that way so far. You probably won't read this since you haven't read this fic (at least I don't think so). I'll reply properly once I get the DTD fic sorted out.

Thank you so much to all of you! But on a different note, I know that I've been updating this fic extremely quickly. Well, please don't come to expect it. I'm currently on winter break and school starts up again next Monday. I'll post as quickly as I can, but keep in mind that I'll be busier (and possibly more lacking in creativity as a result). With that said, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you back for the next!


End file.
